


Eric and Wilford

by OverCurious



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crazy man suddenly become soft with Eric, Dissociation, Eric Derekson is baby, Eric Derekson needs a hug, Fluff, Mark Fischbach Egos, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Wilford is totally a dad when he wants to be, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverCurious/pseuds/OverCurious
Summary: 4 + 1 with some Wholesome Eric and Wilford moments.
Relationships: Eric Derekson & Wilford Warfstache, King Of Squirrels & Eric Derekson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Eric and Wilford

1\. 

Eric wasn’t used to being able to get food any time he wanted. His father, Derek, had burned many things into his mind including the fact that he shouldn’t take or eat unless someone explicitly allowed him to. Which was why he sat on his bed clutching his stomach as it gurgled and squeezed. 

It had been a week since he had last eaten, and his stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself. Still, he didn’t even think about trying to get some food, they would see him as greedy and rude for doing so. His father had always done so when he had taken food without permission, so surely these Egos would be the same. 

A knock at his door made him groan quietly, forcing himself to stand up straight and put his glasses on before walking up to the door and opening it. “Greetings Eric!” The King Of Squirrels greeted, sending him a small wave. “I was wondering if you would like to help me make some peanut butter treats for my subject! Just a frozen chocolate filled peanut butter ball so it shouldn’t be that hard.” Eric couldn’t focus on the other words, his vision seemed to be fading in and out and his stomach was constantly constricting. “Eric?” The younger slumped forward, collapsing onto King.

He wakes up to a whispering, rubbing his eyes as he groans makes said whispering stop abruptly and show both King and Dr.Iplier on Eric’s right. “You passed out from lack of nutrients due to not eating.” the Doctor reveals, checking over the IV in the younger’s arm as he speaks, “When was the last time you ate?” , “...A w-w-week ago.” 

“Eric you know that’s not good for you.” King scolds, becoming protective over his friend as if he was one of his own squirrels. “I-I know. But I d-didn’t want to seem r-rude to take food w-without a-asking! B-But I was a-always told to w-wait for s-someone to l-let me know w-when I can eat so I don’t seem r-rude or g-greedy.” 

“Well, that’s just straight bullshit.” Eric’s head snapped to the newcomer, Wilford. “Here you can get food whenever you want, don’t let that stupid mumbo jumbo get in the way!” He exclaimed, now next to the bed Eric sat in. The mustached man pointed a finger at the other who gulped, “Eat.” And with that he walks away, twirling his gun around. 

It was a day after those events, and Eric, despite knowing that he should and could go eat, held himself back. Someone opened his door, Wilford, who was looking at the other expectantly. They stared at one another for minutes until the older broke the silence. “Are you coming to dinner or what?” It became a routine, Wilford would come to pick him up and the two would go eat. Eric had to admit he was thankful for it.

2.

The air was cold, Eric observed numbly, staring out past the garden and into the dark forest beyond. A yawn forces its way through the man's throat as he sits on the patio, observing everything around him. This wasn’t him, not really, but a rather graphic nightmare of his father had him waking up at 12 at night hyperventilating. He didn’t know when he began watching himself go through the motions to calm down, or when he left his room to sit outside. He could barely feel the breeze or the cold that must be seeping into his skin. He felt nothing, his thought process was rather slow as well, as he watched himself watch the world. 

He doesn’t know how long his body sits outside, alone with only the weather for company. Eric blinks, he hadn’t noticed that someone had come outside and was now sitting next to him. Its Wilford, wearing his usual outfit even though he should be sleeping and in pajamas. “Hey.” He speaks quietly, the wind could probably drown him out. His body doesn’t respond, staring numbly out at the forest like it has been. 

The pastel man sits with him for a while, not doing anything for a while, until the others arm was placed over his shoulder and suddenly he was back in his body feeling inexplicitly drained of energy. Wilford seemed to notice his return to his body, “Want to tell me what happened?” Eric slumped into Wilford one-armed hug, his emotions from the nightmare had returned, “nightmare, couldn’t ssssleep after.” Is his response, he hears Wilford hum in understanding. 

“I remember when I wasn’t able to fall asleep for eight whole days. Was running from the cops as I was being accused of murder. This was during some big hair dye craze, which was great for me….” Wilford continued his lengthy story but Eric stopped paying much attention, all he could really focus on was how his voice was low and calm, and that he was practically a heater for his cold skin. 

He fell asleep soon after that and woke up with a flush when he realized that the murderer had carried him back to his room and tucked him in. 

3.

Eric had been having a rather good day. Wilford had picked him up for breakfast and lunch, as usual, he was able to have an interesting conversation with Bim about the entertainment industry and he had been able to find a good book to read. The man had felt brave enough to read said book in the living room, where there were always at least two egos. Eric had been able to enjoy his book despite that, which felt like a huge step in becoming more social.

It was after dinner when several egos had entered the dining room to continue conversations they had been having. Yancy and Illinois were debating whether adventures were worth it and what types of adventures where, while Bing and Wilford were jumping from topic to topic. It had only taken a few moments for things to grow heated between Yancy and Illinois, their voices rising higher and higher until one finally shouted. 

Eric had been caught up in his book world, so the yell had caught him by surprise. He instinctively curled up on the floor, yelling meant pain and he didn’t want pain, he didn’t like getting hurt because someone got Derek mad. His breathing had started to grow shorter, but neither the two arguing Ego’s seemed to care, continuing to yell and argue with one another. 

Suddenly Eric was lifted, he screamed, covering his eyes and face with his hands to protect it against the upcoming punches. _Derek was going to hurt him, he was going to get hit because that’s what happens when people scream. He always hurt him_. It was like a mantra, only broken when he was dropped onto a soft and fluffy thing. “Breath in.” Wilford’s voice told him, soothing circles were rubbed into his shoulders which helped him feel compelled to listen. So he did, soon enough his breathing was back to normal and he was calmly sitting across from the pink mustached man. 

“S-sorry about that. I-I-I j-just can’t handle y-y-yelling.” Eric spoke quietly, fiddling and chewing on his handkerchief as he squirmed. “You did nothing wrong E!” Wilford said sternly, “though reading is good for you, at least that’s what people say- maybe you should keep it as a thing to do in more quiet places?” Eric nodded sagely and stood up, “t-t-thank you for helping m-mmme.” Wilford simply waved it off, “BAH! Couldn’t have you passing out now. If you ever need a place to read my room is welcome.” Despite the wiggly eyebrows at the end, Eric could tell the other was sincere in his words. 

Eric did take up Wilford’s offer, sometimes he wasn’t there and Eric would read to himself, sometimes Wilford would be there and he would sit next to him on the bed and listen to the man read out loud.

4.

Baking was one of the few things that Eric was confident about when it came to skills. The man had a plethora of recipes and knew many techniques. Not many people knew of his talent however, Eric often kept it under wraps as he didn’t want to seem like he was trying to one-up them. His baking was often done at night because of this fear. 

It was a night for some classic red velvet cake, Eric had decided, taking his time to set out all the needed ingredients. The man was so busy getting everything prepared that he didn’t notice someone else step into the kitchen. “What are you whipping up in here?” Eric jumped, almost dropping a bag of flour at Wilford’s voice. “R-red velvet c-cake.” Wilford clapped his hands in excitement, “Sounds delightful! You simply must let me have a slice when it’s all done.” 

Eric simply nodded and waited for the other to leave, and when they didn’t he decided to get to work. “Where did you learn this recipe?” The older questioned, Eric took his time to respond, saying how it was his own edited version of the usual recipe. It continued like that, Wilford would sit at the island and ask random questions, Eric would answer and continue to work on his cake. 

It was a nice change of pace from the usual loud and busyness of the mansion. Soon, the cake was placed in the oven and Eric now stood awkwardly in the kitchen as Wilford looked at him. “Are you a night baker or do you just like to avoid people?” Eric fiddled with his chew necklace, “I-I-I don’t w-want to seem l-like I’m t-t-trying to show o-off.” The other scoffed, “Trust me when I say nobody will mind or be bothered by you baking when they’re around.” 

Eric shrugged and continued to talk to the older man as he waited for the cake to be finished. He also continued to fidget quietly, only stopping to check the cake from time to time, until eventually, it was ready. As soon as he had put it on the cooling rack Wilford jumped from his seat to now be next to Eric. “Can we frost it!” The other giggled at Will’s enthusiasm(Not noticing how the other froze before sending a fond smile towards him, having never heard the other laugh). “It hhhas to cool.”

They waited, one patiently and the other not so much, for the cake to cool. Wilford practically bounced when Eric grabbed the vanilla buttercream frosting and a few spatula’s. The frosting quickly turned from frosting the cake to flinging buttercream on one another. In the end, they didn’t eat the cake, saving it for the morning as they were too busy cleaning up the kitchen and themselves of frosting. 

  
  


\+ 1 

The manor was quiet during the early morning. Some were awake at this time, staying in their rooms while others were still asleep. King was one of the few people that were awake, though outside the manor as he was tending to his royal subjects. The man had been scooping out peanut butter when he heard it. A blood-curling scream came from the mansion and it had the King running inside, his subject forgotten for the moment to see what had happened. 

The screaming continued, though not as loud as the first one, and he quickly realized that it had come from Eric’s room. He, along with several other egos, ran to said room. Dr. Iplier opened the door and showed that Eric was on the ground, prosthetics off, as he cried and scream while covering his face. King entered without hesitation, “Eric!” The boy wailed at that, his voice responding though it was clearly affected by the screaming and lack of air the other was dealing with, “DAD N-NO!” 

King stepped back at that, the other continued to plead, unaware that the others weren’t his father, “DAD D-DEREK P-P-PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” Everyone watched on as he continued to babble through his sobs and cries. They couldn’t get close without the other sensing them and freaking out more. 

Suddenly a new Ego appeared, forcing his way through the crowd revealed it to be the pink mustached ego Wilford, “Eric!” The boy reacted, “W-W-W-WWWWIlFOrd?!” Taking that as his pass, the ego strode up to Eric and kneeled in front of him. “Yes, it's me, Wilford.” Eric cried out in relief, launching himself at the other as he began to cry into his shirt. Wilford wrapped his arms around the boy and rubbed soothing circles into his back. “Its okay son, Derek isn’t here, you’re safe.” 

The egos slowly dispersed, only Dr. Iplier and Wilford staying. Wilford had continued to coddle and reassure the younger of the trio until he calmed down, now laying pliant against Wil. The doctor left soon as well, seeing how the other was in no state of mind to talk about what had happened and decided to postpone until the other was feeling better. “Are you alright kiddo?” Wilford questions, voice quiet as he runs his hands through the other’s hair. 

“I-I-I don’t k-k-know,” Eric responds just as quiet, eyes half-lidded as he tries to forget what happened and simply focus on the heat radiating from the older. “Do you want to talk about it?” He quickly receives a no, but it doesn’t worry Wil at all as he hums in acknowledgment. Eric attempts to cuddle deeper into the others embrace as he yawns, “‘M tired.”, “Then sleep, I won’t leave you alone. I promise.” Wilford places a barely-there kiss on top of the youngers hair as if to seal his promise. Eric decided to trust Wilford’s word, letting out another yawn as he closes his eyes. Before falling asleep the boy murmurs something to Wil. A fond smile makes its way onto the ego’s lips as he holds the boy closer, “Love you too Eric.”


End file.
